


Drunken Walks

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt #3, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: If someone had asked Senku what he thought he'd do for New Years at Ishigami village, taking care of a drunk mentalist would not be his answer.





	Drunken Walks

If someone had asked Senku what he thought he'd do for New Years at Ishigami village, taking care of a drunk mentalist would not be his answer. Suika _actually had_ asked him that question, and his response was nowhere near as close to reality. 

The villagers of Ishigami village had known about New Years through one of his dad’s 100 tales that was passed down. In other words, the villagers knew to be prepared with the appropriate stuff. Lots of food and alcohol was presented, music was played for hours, and everyone stayed up well past midnight. He was honestly having fun. 

Suika and the other kids performed funny dances for them, and Chrome and Kohaku eventually joined in with them. Even Ruri, who was now cured, joined in. Senku wasn’t a dancer, though, so he stayed behind and watched. 

At one point, something caught his eye, and he found himself watching Gen and some villagers cheering some drinks. The huge barrels to the side of them told him they were drinking alcohol. 

That was strange. He didn’t take Gen for someone who enjoyed drinking alcohol… Then again it was a joyous holiday and Gen was old enough, so he didn’t overthink it. 

Some profound yelling had him looking back though and what he saw was definitely going into the blackmail box for later. 

He had only turned around for 5 minutes, and when he turned back, Gen was wildly dancing around with the other villagers. The flowers and seeds he kept hidden away in the sleeves of his kimono were spilling out all over the place. 

It was honestly amusing at first. Then he had to watch Gen chug two drinks of something at the same time as he was tripping over himself. That was when he decided enough was enough. 

Now here he was dragging a smashed mentalist back through the village and to Chrome’s shed for a well-needed break. 

“Seriously, how drunk are you?!” 

All he got in response were small giggles mixed with some hiccups. 

Gen’s hand was moist as he dragged him step by step through the main part of the village. Of course, Gen wasn’t going to make it easy either as he stumbled back and forth as if he were on a boat. 

“Only ah coupple…” Gen slurred. He stopped and let go of Senku’s hands, making him have to stop and turn around as well. “‘mbout this many..” Gen held up his whole palm to show five fingers. Five drinks. 

Senku grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled him along. 

“I thought you didn’t drink.” 

“Ayye don’” 

“Uh-huh.” Senku sighed in annoyance. “Just, do everything I tell you to alright?” 

“Ok, okay!” 

From there, Gen was quiet. They passed through the children’s area relatively easy though Gen did trip over a pebble, which took him ten full minutes to get back up from. 

_It looks like all that alcohol’s finally settling in your body, huh?_ Senku thought. 

Finally, they made it to the end of the village. However, upon arriving at the bridge, a new problem surfaced. Gen was smashed and could barely keep himself upright. He already had half his weight on Senku to carry, but that didn’t stop him from swaying all over the place. Needless to say, crossing a strung up wooden drawbridge that already swung with the slightest breeze wasn’t going to be easy. 

Senku wasn’t strong either, so fully carrying him over wasn’t an option. 

Luckily, Kinrou appeared, having stayed behind to guard the village while the others partied. He was supposed to switch with Ginrou every few hours so that they wouldn’t miss out on all of the fun -- thankfully, it looked like it was still his shift. 

“What’s up with him?” He immediately asked, gesturing towards Gen, who was playing with the top part of Senku’s hair. 

“He’s drunk.” 

“Hmm... Certainly looks that way.” 

“Think you can carry him over the bridge?” 

“Why not let him walk?”

“Because I really don’t feel like taking a plunge into the cold water below because _someone_ can’t swim when they’re intoxicated.” 

Kinrou sighed. “Alright — let’s go.” 

Gen whined when he was suddenly picked up into a fireman’s carry, which interrupted his intricate work of ringing Senku’s hair into knots. 

Once on the end of the bridge, Kinrou set Gen down again and turned back to head into the village. 

“I’m supposed to switch with Ginrou. You’ve got the rest handled.” He called over his shoulder. 

Senku growled as he watched Kinrou’s back until Gen toppled into him, bringing him back to the situation at hand. 

“Ok, mentalist, stay awake a little longer, yeah?”

Gen yawned but nodded. 

“Jeez, no more drinks for you,” Senku grumbled as he slung a lethargic arm over his shoulder. 

“Mm, no cola?” Gen whined. 

“You can have cola and water only.” Senku noticed more of Gen’s weight falling into him. Gen was practically a leaning tower of drunkness as he lost more and more of his footing. “Hey, I told you to stay awake.” 

“Fruit.” 

“What?”

“Fruit has juice.” 

“Yes, you can have fruit juice. You can have any drink as long as it’s not an alcoholic one.” Senku grumbled.

“’m tired.” Gen moaned. His feet were dragging at this point. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet. We still have a ladder to climb.”

They both groaned at that. 

It was unavoidable, though, so once they got there, Senku immediately dowsed Gen with water, trying to get him more alert. It seemed to do the trick, as Gen managed most of the way up the ladder. Though he let go and nearly fell off at the last bit, Senku was able to push him through the door just in time. His movements were sluggish as he fiddled with the many layers of his kimono. 

Meanwhile, Senku placed their futons down and helped Gen shuck off the last piece of his weird outfit. Dressed only in his undershirt and pants, Gen all but fell onto his futon and curled into himself to sleep. 

Senku annoyingly sighed for the tenth billion time that night and threw a blanket on top of him so that he wouldn’t catch a cold. 

Content with leaving him there, Senku turned back towards the entrance of the shed only to stop when he heard faint mumbling. He walked back towards Gen and moved his ears closer to hear. All he heard though, were unintelligible strings of random words, some were forming small sentences like;

_“It’s okay.”_

_“Doing your best.”_

_“I forgive you.” _

Great, so he was getting delirious as well now. Gen’s body was tense as he laid there, completely still. His eyes fluttered back and forth behind his eyelids before they suddenly stopped, and Gen slumped further into his pillow. 

His last sentence was one that Senku wished he had misheard. 

“Look, mom, ’m jus’ like you.” Gen mumbled before fully dropping off the face of the earth. Senku just stood there frozen in place. He felt like he had heard something that was meant to stay private. 

He didn’t know a lot about Gen’s old life besides the fact that he was a performer who wrote books on the side. He figured Gen would tell them one day in one of his elaborate and dramatic stories. He wasn’t expecting to find out like this. 

Senku sighed and sat down on the floor. He laid paper out in front of him and began drawing up some blueprints for new things to build. The party would die down eventually, and when it did, Senku would go to sleep too. For now, he was content with listening to the faint noises of music and shouting, watching over the sleeping mentalist as he dreamed. If anything dared to interrupt them, they’d have to deal with him.

——————————

The next morning was spent with Gen trying not to hurl into a bucket while Senku stayed a good 10 feet away, patting him with a long stick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell it's my first time writing drunken dialogue? 
> 
> Day 3, ends up being drunk Gen and annoyed Senku taking care of him. Lmao
> 
> Enjoy! & Thanks for reading!


End file.
